


Royal Blue

by oreob1tch



Series: YunJoong's Tour Shenanigans [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, date, really bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: "I've been thinking about it for the while, anyway. Hell, I was thinking about having sex with you even before anything happened between us."Yunho smirks, slowly walking towards his smaller boyfriend. "You were?"





	Royal Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the HoHong series. Thank you all so much for the support and wonderful comments, it really means so much to me.
> 
> Please excuse any errors and mistakes/typos. Once again, I wrote this on my phone and it never ends well.

As soon as the plane lands, Yunho lets go of Hongjoong's hand, which still hurts the older a little, even though he understands.  
With the staff around, all the other people that could recognize them, or just the fact that they're now in Russia and it's world wide known fact that it's not the most accepting country, it's risky to be affectionate. Hongjoong knows this all and understands that, of course, he still misses the warmth of Yunho's hand though.

It's around noon when they get to the hotel. Everything looks so foreign to them. Usually, Hongjoong would count on his decent English skills, they were enough in other countries, but here? He's not so sure he will be able to get anything by himself.  
He's learned few Russian words before they left Korea but all he can remember now is how to say 'thank you' and 'bye'. He mutters those two words under his breath as they settle in their rooms and Yunho laughs at him for sounding drunk as he's trying to mimic the accent.  
Hongjoong would be deeply offended if he didn't agree with his boyfriend.

Huh, _boyfriend_.

He looks up from his suitcase and stares lovingly at the taller boy that's currently stuck in his own hoodie. He's an idiot.  
Hongjoong walks over to him and tugs on the hem to get it over Yunho's head.

"I never notice you have such a giant head," he snickers. Yunho pouts.

"I don't. The hoodie is too small for me," he mumbles, folding the piece of clothing neatly.   
Hongjoong rolls his eyes. "Then why did you-" he looks at the hoodie, again, properly, this time. "Is that mine?" And it is, indeed. It's one of the few things he put into Yunho's suitcase because it didn't fit into his own. It's definitely oversized on him, he likes his clothes that way, but it's also too small for Yunho's giant figure. His shoulders are too wide, no wonder he got stuck.

"Yes, it is," Yunho admits, as if Hongjoong wouldn't recognize his own hoodie - which, to be fair, he didn't up until now. "You're wearing my shirt so I wanted something yours. Chose the worst thing I could."

It makes the leader smile a little. He is wearing Yunho's shirt but he didn't know it would have such an effect on the younger.

He sits down on one of the beds and keeps staring at Yunho who tries his best not to look at him back.

"What do you wanna do tonight? It's the last day off, kinda. Tomorrow's the last concert and then off to Korea again."

Yunho plops down next to Hongjoong and puts his head on his shoulder, hand reaching for his boyfriend's smaller one. "I want to take you out, on a date. On a proper one, this time. With me paying for it and all." Hongjoong smiles down at him.

"I'd like that."

"Cool. Because I already asked the managers. We can go without them, but only if it's really close to the hotel." And it's not the best, he would much rather take Yunho on a walk and choose whatever restaurant they'd want, but if it means he can be alone with them for only a few moments, he'll take it.

"That sounds great, Yunho." He lies down and pulls the taller boy down with him. "Up for a nap?"

"You nap a lot with me these days," Yunho grins. "Am I finally getting you into better sleeping habits?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, once we're back home, I'm gonna pull allnighters all the time," he laughs and Yunho shakes his head in disbelief.

"Seriously? Who will cuddle me to sleep then? San? Ew."

Hongjoong laughs again and pulls Yunho in for a kiss. It was supposed to be a chaste, innocent kiss, but as soon as their lips touch, Yunho licks into Hongjoong's mouth, turning the kiss into the exact opposite of innocent.  
Yunho's hands sneak under his shirt, arms slowly wrapping around his waist, to press him close to his body.  
It leaves Hongjoong breathless and bothered.   
"Baby, wait. I didn't even lock the door," he huffs against his boyfriend's lips. Yunho smirks as he pulls away.

"And if it was locked?" A quick kiss on his forehead. "Would you wanna do the do?"

Hongjoong rolls his eyes. "Oh shut up. You keep saying all of these things but you never really do anything."

"We've been together for...a week? Isn't that a bit early?" Yunho laughs. "You wanna do it, hyung? Do you want me to do you?"

Hongjoong feels the blush creeping up his neck. "I didn't say that. I don't think it's a good idea anyway. We have a concert tomorrow, I need to dance, being sore is not the best thing in this scenario."

Yunho cups Hongjoong's face and kisses him. "We don't have to go all the way. But if you want to get physical, I'd really like to go down on you."

Hongjoong chokes on air. "Yunho.." he tries to make it sound as a warning but it comes out breathless and desperate.  
He does want that but he also agrees with Yunho. They've been together only for few days. He doesn't want to rush things just because he's like a horny teenager.

"We don't have to do anything, really. I'm completely fine with kissing and cuddling," Yunho assures him. "We'll go at your pace, that's fine."

Hongjoong smiles at him, wondering how did he get so lucky. Not only does he have an absolutely gorgeous boyfriend, he's also understanding and patient.

"We don't have to do it at all, if that's what you want. As long as I can jerk off to the image of you, I'm fine "

Hongjoong smacks his shoulder. "I hate you."

"You don't," Yunho sticks his tongue out and the smaller of the two rolls his eyes. He actually really might.

 

***

 

The date is nice. They both dress in nice clothes and go to a restaurant that is across the street from the hotel. With many difficulties, they manage to order their meals and talk while they're waiting.  
It's not a regular date that Hongjoong is used to, not that he has been on many. He's a busy man and he's been lusting after his bandmate for too long, so his dating experiences aren't anything amazing. But it's nothing like the typical getting-to-know-each-other date, since they've known each other for ages already. So they talk about other things; about the tour, what they liked the most, which city was the prettier. They talk about the rest of the members and at one point Hongjoong chokes on his water when Yunho makes a really bad joke. They laugh like madmen and the other guests give them dirty looks but Hongjoong couldn't care less. He feels happy.

When they finally get their food, it's not really something they're used to and the leader isn't really sure if he likes it, because it tastes so  _foreing_ but he eats it all because he doesn't want to seem like a little bitch and Yunho's paying, so he doesn't want to waste anything.

He's almost finished eating when he feels something on his shin. He looks up at Yunho who grins at him. Hongjoong rolls his eyes and keeps eating even though the foot pressed against his shin keeps travelling up to his thigh.

"Oh my god, Yunho, really?" he puts the fork down and looks at his boyfriend who's doing his best not to burst out laughing. "Footsie? What are you, five years old?"

"I doubt that any five year old would be trying to give you a foot job," Yunho shrugs and Hongjoong kicks him under the table.

"You're awful."

"And you like it," the other boy shrugs and Hongjoongs has to admit that he's right.

 

****

 

"I like this shirt on you," Yunho says when they get back to the hotel. "It looks really good." He runs his finger around the collar of the shirt, and down the zipper in the front. The shorter boy looks down to see what he's doing and Yunho takes that opportunity to boop his nose.

Hongjoong laughs, swatting his hand away. "Everyone keeps saying it's ugly."

"It is," the younger nods. "By itself, it's hideous, but it looks good on  _you."_ It makes the older one laugh, again.

"Thank you."

"It would look even better if you took it off," Yunho grins and it takes all of Hongjoong's willpower not to rolls his eyes.

"That was bad," he says finally but proceeds to take his shirt off anyway. The look on Yunho's face is more than a reward. 

"Hyung?"

He still has an undershirt on, so it's not like he's standing in the room shirtless. It doesn't have to mean anything, except Hongjoong wants it to mean something. 

"I- I want this, okay? You didn't force me or anything," he says as he pulls his undershirt over his head, messing up his hair in the process. "I've been thinking about it for the while, anyway. Hell, I was thinking about having sex with you even before anything happened between us."

Yunho smirks, slowly walking towards his smaller boyfriend. "You were?"

"Yunho.." Hongjoong sighs, shaking his head, but smiles slightly. "Yes. I was."

Yunho reaches for Hongjoong's hand. His touch is gentle, he swipes his thumb over Hongjoong's knuckles, and pulls him in. The leader's bare chest pressed against the fabric of Yunho's shirt.

"You look beautiful," it comes out quiet, as if Yunho's scared someone might hear. Out of all the things he's said, this is something he doesn't anyone to hear. It's just for Hongjoong to hear, to know.

"You don't look so bad yourself young man," the leader says, caressing Yunho's cheek. He leans down to kiss him, cupping his cheek. The kiss is slow and gentle. They're not rushing 

Yunho picks Hongjoong up by his thighs and the shorter man immediately wraps his legs around his waist. It's still fairly innocent, no rush. Yunho kisses him like he's trying to memorize the taste of his lips, like nothing else matters.

Yunho sits down on one of their beds, Hongjoong still pressed to his chest. "Can you lie down for me, angel?" Yunho asks, letting Hongjoong climb down his lap. He lies down, head propped up on the pillow, chest adorably flushed. Yunho moves to hover above him, capturing his lips in a kiss once again.

Hongjoong can tell he's just as nervous. Before he even has a chance to say anything, Yunho moves from his lips to his jaw, up to his ear and then down his neck. It sends shivers down Hongjoong's spine.

As he's kissing his boyfriend's neck, Yunho's large hands find their way to Hongjoong's chest. He arches his back, whining when Yunho's thumbs start playing with his nipples. Then his lips leave the sensitive skin of his throat and move over to replace his fingers, sucking on the oversensitive buds, until Hongjoong is a blabbering, blushing mess.

"You okay, Hyung?"

"Yeah.." he sounds breathless, almost wrecked. He groans when Yunho smirks.  
"We're just getting started."

"I don't think I can last very long, Yunho," Hongjoong admits. "I want you, now. Don't tease me."

Yunho pouts. "But where's the fun in that?"

"If you don't suck my dick in the next thirty seconds, I'm kicking you out of the room." He's dead serious but has to laugh when he sees how mortified Yunho got.

"Seriously, baby. Don't tease me, I hate it."

The taller boy blushes at the pet name. Hongjoong coos at him. "You like being called baby?"

The blush deepens. "I like pet names in general," he admits.

"Okay then, baby. Come here." he spreads his arms, waiting for Yunho to climb right up to him and kiss him again, but that doesn't happen; instead Yunho starts pulling on Hongjoong's pants, tugging them down along with the older boy's underwear. Hongjoong takes a sharp breath as soon as the cold air in the room hits his skin. He's hard, painfully so, and he suddenly feels shy as Yunho stares at his body.

"Don't look."

"What do you mean? You're beautiful, I wanna remember this forever,"he kisses Hongjoong's stomach, slowly kissing his way down to his dick. He looks up at his hyung as he takes him into his mouth and hums happily as Hongjoong moans at the contact. He doesn't take his eyes off him even as he goes lower, taking in the entirety of Hongjoong's dick, relaxing his throat as the older bucks his hips up. Yunho lets his boyfriend fuck his mouth and Hongjoong could just about die because it feels too good. He groans, grabbing fistful of Yunho's hair and arches his back off of the mattress when Yunho moans.

"I'm close baby, don't-" he knew that he wouldn't last long yet it still surprises him just how quick he got close. Yunho doesn't pull away in fact, he sucks harder, his tongue flat against the underside of Hongjoong's cock, pressing at all the right spots.

Hongjoong's vision goes white as he cums, legs shaking in Yunho's grasp. Once he comes down from his high and catches his breath, he looks at Yunho, who's smiling at him widely, cheeks flushed. The reality dawns on Hongjoong and he smacks Yunho's arm. "Are you stupid? We're performing tomorrow and you decide to _deepthroat_??"

"You liked it though," Yunho shrugs. "So it was all worthy." His voice is little more rough than it usually is and Hongjoong cringes.

"No it wasn't. You need to be careful with this..." he sighs and moves over, closer to him, almost leaning up to kiss him when he suddenly pulls away.  "I'd kiss you but you would taste like cum and I'm so not into that." Yunho giggles.

"Understandable. You really need to start eating healthier, by the way."

Hongjoong smacks his arm again, embarrassed now. Then he cuddles into Yunho's chest, hands slowly sliding to his crotch. He lets out a surprised noise when he finds out Yunho's not hard at all.

"You...you don't like this?" he asks, confused and insecure. Is there something he should've done?  
Yunho shakes his head and kisses the top of Hongjoong's head. "Oh no, hyung. I liked it. A lot. I already..when you...yeah."

And Hongjoong understands damn well what he means by that. He blushes again, a whole another shade of red. Yunho will be the death of him one day.

"Wanna take a shower together?" he gets up from the bed and walks over to his suitcase to grab a clean pair of underwear.

"Hyung..."Yunho is still sitting on the bed. "When we get to Korea... what will happen to us?"

Hongjoong looks at him over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Will we... break up? Pretend this never happened?"

The leader chuckles. "Do you want me to pretend this never happened?" Yunho shakes his head, again. "Then I won't. I wasn't planning on it anyway. This isn't a fling, Yunho. We're in a relationship.. I'm serious about us."

"So am I," the younger of the two nods. "But I'm worried. We're idols after all.."

"We wouldn't be the first ones nor the last ones to date," Hongjoong walks back to him and tugs on his arm to get him up from the bed. "Let's take shower and then cuddle. Nothing's gonna change when we get home, okay? I promise."

***

Few things do change when they get home. Like San asking Seonghwa way too often to sleep in his room with him and then kicking Yunho out so he _can have some alone time with his hyung_ , even though they all know what it's about. Hongjoong should take San out to eat for this. Or maybe not, because he's still a brat that teases them when he finds them cuddling the morning after he kicked Yunho out of his own room.

So yeah, few things change. For the better.  
And as Hongjoong stares creepily but lovingly at Yunho's sleeping face, he realizes that some of those things changed for the best.


End file.
